L'île d'Esmé
by Shirashi
Summary: Ma participation au concours Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious lemon time, de DelicousContest - Image de nami64


Voilà ma participation pour le concours _Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious lemon time,_ de **DelicousContest**. J'ai passé... beaucoup de temps dessus. D'une part parce qu'il est particulièrement long, et d'autre parce que je fais un gros blocage sur les lemons, 'fin les écrire, mais c'était obligatoire alors... J'en reviens pas de pas assumer ce que j'écris xD C'est pas mon genre, vraiment pas. D'habitude j'assume tout. Ou presque. Mais là, en plus, quand je le relis, j'ai tout simplement l'impression que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit ! M'enfin voilà. Ah, et, good new : j'ai gagné :D Bon, OK, il n'y avait que 3 participations, mais attendez, je me sens représentante des OS Jalice dans les concours :') D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui ont voté pour cet OS ^^

**Je réponds au reviews anonymes laissées sur la page du concours à la fin de l'OS :) Merci encore, ça fait tout chaud au coeur :D**

* * *

**Dérapage en cuisine : A delicious Lemon time**

**Recette **: L'île d'Esmé  
**Commis de cuisine : **Pitchounette (nom d'emprunt pour l'occasion)  
**Cuistots :** Jasper &amp; Alice  
**Grand chef :** Les personnages d'Alice et Jasper appartiennent et appartiendront toujours (à mon plus grand malheur) à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que faire joujou avec ;) Et le thème du concours apparient à DeliciousContest !

**Blabla :** Cet OS est un peu (beaucoup) long... Vraiment long. Mais un fois lancée, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Et à vrai dire j'en suis plutôt très fière. Alors j'espère que vous lirez quand même jusqu'au bout. Même si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de lire sur ce couple, s'il vous plaiiiiiit :o

* * *

**L'île d'Esmé**

* * *

Mon plan était parfait. Absolument parfait. Sa mécanique était bien huilée, tout allait fonctionner comme prévu.  
Ma mère avait décidé que les tâches ménagères durant les vacances s'organiseraient avec un système de tirage au sort. Disons que j'avais un peu forcé le destin. D'accord, je l'avais plus ou moins truqué. Je savais que j'allais tomber sur le nettoyage de la piscine avec Edward. C'était parfait, mon opération séduction pouvait commencer. Je lui courais après depuis des lustres, et il était temps de passer à l'attaque **(ndla : Non ce couple est juste horrible et inconcevable ! Je répète ! Ce couple est inconcevable ! :p)**.

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon, et j'étais excitée comme un puce ! Emmett faisait le pitre, comme d'habitude, et l'ambiance était joviale, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens de mon âge, j'adorais les vacances en famille. Peut-être bien parce que mon frère invitait toujours Edward !

Cet été, nous étions tous partis à la plage, ramenant chacun plusieurs amis. Le cadeau de mariage de ma mère avait été une île (rien que ça !), l'île d'Esmé, et elle nous avait proposé de passer un mois entier là-bas. La maison étant immense, nous avions pu inviter des amis et les loger sans problème dans les innombrables chambres. Sans parler des deux cabanes dans les arbres du jardin qui abritaient chacune deux lits. Nous nous étions battus pour y dormir, et, finalement, ma mère avait trouvé ce système de tirage au sort. L'idée lui ayant bien plu, elle l'avait aussi instaurée pour les corvées et les activités.

Carlisle était allé chercher Edward à l'aéroport, puisqu'il avait pris un avion différent du nôtre, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Edward était un ami d'enfance de mon frère. S'il est vrai que, plus jeune, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment aux garçons, depuis quelques temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui sans arrêt.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Ils étaient là ! Fidèle à moi même, je me levai d'un bond et me mis à sautiller partout. J'embrassai la joue de mon père et me jetai dans les bras d'Edward. Il avait l'habitude, j'étais sa lutine préférée et il connaissait mes manières parfois un peu extravagantes. Si je pouvais en profiter pour le serrer contre moi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en priverais. Mais, accrochée à son cou et les jambes nouées autour de sa taille, j'aperçus quelque chose d'anormal. Je descendis de ses bras et le contournai. Je fis alors face à une fille, sans doute un peu plus jeune que moi bien que plus grande, brune aux yeux chocolats, très pâle et à l'air terrifié. Elle tenait la main d'Edward dans les siennes et regardait ses chaussures. Je reniflai, contrariée, et lui demandai :

\- T'es qui toi ?

Elle fixa inlassablement ses pieds, et ce fut Edward qui me répondit.

\- Isabella Swan. La fille d'un ami de mon père qui devait venir passer ses vacances à la maison. Elle a accepté de venir ici avec nous.  
\- Merci Eddy, mais je pense qu'elle est assez grande pour pouvoir répondre toute seule.  
\- Je pensais qu'Esmé vous avait prévenus.  
\- Eh bien non. Bon, bon !

Je tapai dans mes mains, toute excitée. Edward était arrivé ! Et rien ne me ferait me défaire de ma bonne humeur, pas même une étrangère agrippée à MON Edward.

\- Venez vite c'est l'heure du tirage au sort !

Isabella était toute rouge et ne levait toujours pas les yeux. Elle était belle, mais je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire : Ed' avait toujours dit aimer mon côté extraverti et _pilesque_.

\- Alice ma puce, laisse-les arriver et souffler un peu.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas branché sur un secteur aussi élevé que le tien la naine, rigola Emmett.

Je lui tirai la langue et me jetai sur lui. Tout le monde rit à son tour tandis que je me battais avec mon grizzli de frère, qui devait bien faire quarante centimètres de plus que moi.

Ma mère s'empara du chapeau haut-de-forme des corvées et de celui des noms. Elle adorait les hauts-de-forme.

\- Bien… Avant de commencer… Oh ! Eh bien ma petite Isabella, en temps que résidente, tu vas toi aussi participer à l'entretient de la maison !

Quoi ? Non non non ! Si ma mère ajoutait un nom dans le chapeau, tout allait être mélangé, mon plan allait rater et je risquais de ne pas être mise avec Edward !

\- Maman, elle ne connait personne à part Edward, elle n'est peut-être pas obligée…  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas, dit l'intéressée d'un voix fluette et basse.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui jetai un regard mauvais. De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

\- Dans ce cas, Isabella tu seras avec Edward. Viens ma puce, prends un papier.

Je vis rouge. Comment ça ? Non seulement elle débarquait comme ça, l'air de rien, en tenant les mains de MON Edward, alors qu'elle avait pris l'avion avec lui tandis que je n'avais pas pu, et en plus elle piquai MON rôle ? Comble du comble, c'était MOI que ma mère appelait « ma puce ». Tout le monde était gentil avec elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée (dix minutes), elle m'avait pris ma place de petite dernière. Sans parler de son look vestimentaire déplorable qui la rendait forcément désagréable !

\- C-couvert le lundi et jeu- euh, le jeudi.  
\- Vous vous chargerez donc de mettre et débarrasser la table chaque lundi et chaque jeudi. Edward, mon canard, tire aussi un papier. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, ce sera donc deux corvées par groupe.  
\- Lessive la troisième semaine.  
\- Bien, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir. Alice, chérie, à ton tour. Attends, c'est moi qui tire le papier pour ton binôme.

Elle sortit un papier d'un des deux chapeaux et le déplia. C'était un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Maudite Isabella !

\- Edward. Oh, eh bien du coup ça ne fonctionne plus. Je vais en tirer un autre !

Et pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus, hein ? A cause de cette fille au regard stupidement braqué sur le plancher !

\- Jasper ! annonça joyeusement ma mère

Je devais tirer une tête de six pieds de long. C'était une blague ? Jasper était le meilleur ami d'Edward et de mon frère, Emmett. Je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé. Il était réservé, presque invisible parfois. Il était aisé d'oublier sa présence, et le remarquer juste à côté de soi alors qu'on pensait être seul était toujours flippant. Il ne parlait que très rarement et semblait en permanence fatigué et mou. Je savais par mon frère qu'il était très sportif, mais son aspect tout fin et filiforme n'en laissait rien paraître. En fait je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui jusque ici.  
De mauvaise grâce, je tirai un papier.

\- Faire les lits, changer les draps. Maman ! Non, pas ça !  
\- Désolée Alice, c'est le jeu. Regarde, Isabella n'a pas moufté, elle.

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi me comparait-elle soudainement à cette fille ? Et surtout… Je n'aimais pas qu'elle m'appelle « sa puce », mais soudainement ça me manquait. Elle ne résistait jamais à ma moue boudeuse pourtant ! J'étais sa petite chérie, sa petite dernière. Et l'autre mal fagotée venait me piquer ma place. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Jasper, tu peux tirer un papier toi aussi, mon lapin.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ses surnoms. Surtout si elle ne m'en donnait pas.  
Je regardai méchamment Jasper. Il parut surpris mais ne dit rien.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu tires !  
\- Diner mardi et jeudi.

Même sa voix et son accent étaient trainants ! La vie devait se vivre à 2000 à l'heure, pas comme un escargot ! Mais je lui pardonnai, un peu, parce que j'adorais cuisiner, et il avait donc tiré le bon papier.

\- Emmett, c'est à toi.  
\- Je veux être avec Rose sinon rien !

Ma mère soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Allez, prends un papier.  
\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il a le droit de choisir ?  
\- Alice, calme-toi ! Rosalie est la petite amie d'Emmett, c'est normal qu'ils soient ensemble.

C'est la copine d'Emmett, gnagnagna. Moi aussi en temps que future copine d'Edward j'aurais du être avec lui ! Pas avec Monsieur J'aiperdumalangue.

\- Mais…  
\- T'inquiète soeurette, je t'échange les lits contre ce que je tire. Voyons voir… Nettoyage de la piscine !

Super… Si je n'étais pas avec Edward, ça ne servait à rien. Mais je fis profil bas, parce que sinon ça allait finir par me jouer des tours. Oui, même moi je savais quand il fallait s'arrêter parfois.

Une demie-heure plus tard, tous les duos s'étaient vus attribuer deux tâches par semaine, plus quelques unes par-ci par-là, et le chapeau à activités était rempli de nos diverses propositions.

Je montai en vitesse enfiler un maillot de bain et un short, et redescendis vers la piscine. Jasper m'attendait déjà. Il avait retroussé son jean et gardé son t-shirt. Tant pis pour lui s'il se salissait !

Je relevai mes cheveux en une courte queue de cheval et retirai la bâche. Enfin, appuyai sur le bouton qui la remontait électriquement. L'avantage était que tout était automatisé dans cette piscine. Comme on ne venait que quelques semaines par an, on la vidait entièrement à chaque fois, ce qui facilitait le nettoyage. Il suffisait de pousser un levier pour enclencher les arrivées d'eau. Mais malgré la bâche, beaucoup de saletés tombaient au fond, et il suffisait de balayer. En vérité, la bâche servait surtout à ce que des animaux ne tombent pas au fond sans pouvoir ressortir, et donc y mourir.

Je grimaçai. Il avait beaucoup plu ces derniers temps, et le fond de la piscine était maronâtre, plein d'eau croupie et recouvert de feuilles et de terre boueuse.

\- Tu peux m'amener l'aspirateur s'il te plait ?

Jasper hocha la tête et partit le chercher dans la remise. Il ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant, on aurait presque dit un fantôme.  
Il revint et j'activai l'engin qui s'occupa d'aspirer l'eau. Nettoyer ce truc allait prendre plus de temps que prévu.

J'enlevai mon short pour éviter de le salir et descendis au fond de la piscine, une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que quelques flaques ça et là. Jasper me rejoignit, avec deux balais. Il s'occupait de la gauche et moi de la droite. Nous ne parlions pas. Du tout. Moi qui détestais le silence… Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler avec lui. Je remontai chercher mes écouteurs et mon portable, et me sentis tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Je détestais faire le ménage, mais en musique ça en devenait presque (presque !) amusant.

Mais à un moment donné, je glissai sur une feuille et tombai, les fesses directement dans le tas de saletés que j'avais formé.

Aaaaaaaargh !

Je fus soudain heureuse que ce ne soit pas Ed' qui soit avec moi, il se serait moqué. Mais Jasper ne dit rien, me tendit une main et m'aida à me relever. Je le remerciai du bout des lèvres et constatai les dégâts. Immonde. Quelle idée j'avais eue de mettre un maillot blanc ?  
Jasper me proposa d'aller me rincer pendant qu'il mettait ce qu'on avait ramassé dans des sacs poubelle.

Ne réussissant pas à faire partir la tâche, je changeai de maillot et je pris celui avec des **étoiles**, celui que je destinais à Edward. Il était plus sexy que le premier, mais c'était le seul auquel je pouvais accéder facilement - je n'avais pas encore vidé entièrement ma, enfin, mes (nombreuses) valises.

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux en me voyant arriver mais ne dis toujours rien. Il ne disait jamais rien, à part « bonjour » de temps en temps. Enfin, il ne parlait vraiment qu'avec mon frère et Edward.

Il avait été efficace pendant que j'étais allée me changer, et il ne nous restait plus qu'à éponger le sol pour retirer les dernières traces de crasse. Alors on se mit tous les deux à genoux, face à face, à récurer une tâche particulièrement tenace, avec une éponge et une **serpillère**. Soudain, Emmett nous appela depuis le premier étage. Je me relevai et Jasper m'imita.

\- Attrapez ça !

Il nous lança quelque chose, mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi. L'objet tomba sur le sol, rebondit et enfonça un levier. Oh…  
Soudain, les arrivées d'eau se déclenchèrent. Le destin avait voulu que je sois juste devant l'une d'elles, et un puissant jet d'eau me propulsa sur Jasper, et nous nous écrasâmes tous les deux par terre.

\- Hiiii !

Je n'arrivais pas à me relever, le jet étant trop fort. Ma mère qui passait par là éteignit l'eau.  
Je me relevai, trempée, les cheveux collés à mon visage et surtout gelée. L'eau chaude n'était pas encore activée…

\- EMMETT ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Je vis Jasper se mordre la lèvre inférieure, et je sentis qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de rire, toujours à moitié allongé sur le sol.

\- Vas-y, tu peux te foutre de moi, crachai-je

Si j'étais entièrement trempée, lui était presque entièrement sec. Il faut dire que toute l'eau avait rebondit sur moi, pratiquement sans le toucher.

\- Non Alice, je ne me moquerai pas.  
\- T'en meurs d'envie pourtant.  
\- Ca ne serait pas gentil.

Je haussai les épaules et ma mère nous lança une serviette qui trainait sur un des transats. Jasper l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le fond d'eau qui s'était formé, et m'enroula dedans.

\- Va te sécher, je vais finir tout seul.

Je haussai les sourcils. C'était la première fois que je voyais un garçon se montrer aussi serviable. Carlisle et mon frère n'étaient pas de ce genre. Edward non plus d'ailleurs… Le mari de ma mère avait une excuse, il travaillait beaucoup. Mais les deux andouilles étaient juste des grosses feignasses.  
Quand je redescendis, Jasper avait déjà fini et la piscine était en train de se remplir d'eau chlorée. Vraiment efficace.

.

.

.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Mon frère et Jasper enchainaient leurs complétions de jeux vidéos. Edward apprenait à Bella à jouer du piano (alors qu'il avait promis de M'apprendre cet été). Ma mère, son mari et leurs amis (Eleazar, Carmen, Jane et Alec) passaient leurs journées à discuter autour de la piscine, et à parler de bouquins. Et moi je dessinais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Je n'avais rien prévu plutôt. Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu qu'une fille s'accaparerait Edward. Tanya, Irina et Kate ne devaient nous rejoindre que dans une semaine. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire tout ce temps ?

Au moment du diner, ma mère annonça :

\- Donc ce soir nous avons dit, Rose et Emmett dans une cabane, Alice et Edward dans l'autre.  
\- C'est pas très cool de laisser Jazz seul. Et puis, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir la haut. Peut-être que Bella pourrait y aller ? proposa Edward

Bella ? Il lui donnait un surnom maintenant ? Vomitif…

\- Euh, eh bien, je, euh…  
\- Mais oui ma puce, c'est une bonne idée, tu dormiras avec Alice. Vous vous rapprocherez peut-être un peu plus comme ça.

Ben voyons. Attendez, de quoi ? Moi, dormir avec elle ? Hors de question ! J'avais eu la chance de tomber avec Edward (enfin j'avais eu la bonne idée de faire en sorte de tomber avec lui), je n'allais pas la laisser tout faire foirer ! Mais Edward semblait trouver sa proposition excellente.  
Aussi, le soir même je me retrouvai seule, dans la même, et unique, pièce que « Bella ». Les deux lits avaient été rapprochés pour ne faire qu'un lit double. Quand je voulus les écarter, je me rendis compte que mon imbécile de frère avait mis un seul grand drap, et avait remplacé les deux petites couettes par une unique double. Je soupirai.

\- Tu préfères dormir à gauche ou à droite ?  
\- Euh, p-peu importe, comme tu veux.  
\- J'te fais peur ? Parce que t'arrête pas de bégayer.  
\- C'est parce que tu as l'air de ne pas beaucoup m'apprécier…  
\- Bravo Sherlock. Alors ? La gauche ou la droite?  
\- La… Droite ?

Je me couchai de mauvaise humeur. J'adorais dormir dans la cabane, mais là j'avais le moral dans les **chaussettes**.

\- Alice?  
\- Hm ? grognai-je presque  
\- Je…Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Tu viens de le faire, non ?  
\- Euh je…  
\- Accouche.  
\- C'est à propos d'Edward… Toi qui le connais depuis longtemps…

Je grimaçai.

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Est-ce que… Tu crois que… Je suis son genre de fille ?

Je faillis m'étrangler. J'allais devoir me débarrasser d'elle. En la jetant à la mer peut-être que…

.

.

.

Le lendemain soir une dispute explosa entre ma mère et moi. Elle me disait que j'étais odieuse avec « Bella », ne faisant aucun effort pour être gentille, et me comportant comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. Fidèle à moi-même, je lui avais répondu en criant (même si elle n'avait pas totalement tort) et Carlisle avait cru bon d'intervenir.

\- Alice ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère ! Monte dans ta chambre.  
\- Oh et toi ne m'parle pas comme ça ! Je suis majeure, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Et t'es pas mon père, je vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais.  
\- Alice ! _C'est _ton père.  
\- Pff arrête. Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien le connaître, moi, mon vrai père. Mais bon, la mère de famille parfaite, avec un enfant parfait, un mari parfait, un boulot parfait, qui dérape et trompe son mari… Et se retrouve à accoucher neuf mois plus tard, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe après un déni de grossesse… Evidemment tout retombe sur la gosse.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Si Edward et mon frère étaient au courant des circonstances de ma naissance (ou plutôt ma conception), je crois que tous les autres invités l'ignoraient. Leur mâchoire semblait tomber jusqu'à leurs genoux.  
Je vis le visage de ma mère passer du rouge au blanc, puis au rouge encore, se déformer et sa mâchoire se crisper. J'étais allée beaucoup trop loin, mais cette histoire me pesait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche de Carlisle et je souffrais de l'absence de père. Et le trop plein d'émotion de ces derniers jours avait fait ressortir tout ça. Elle n'allait pas non plus m'engueuler pour une connerie qu'ELLE avait faite !

\- Alice ! Monte-dans-ta-chambre.  
\- Non.

Je sentais le regard de tout le monde sur nous. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, tout le monde s'était arrêté de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Alice. Pour la dernière fois. Monte. Dans. TA CHAMBRE !

Elle était vraiment énervée. Elle ne se mettait jamais aussi fort en colère contre moi. Je détestais cette Esmé-là.

\- Crève.

Je partis en courant à l'extérieur de la maison. Encore sous le choc, personne ne bougea. J'entendis Emmett crier mon nom mais je continuai de courir vers la jungle. Je savais exactement où aller, et même s'il faisait sombre, je connaissais par coeur le chemin. Le tonnerre gronda et je

regrettai d'être partie en pyjama. J'étais encore pieds nus et les branches et les ronces me les lacéraient. En plus, il pleuvait à torrent et j'étais déjà trempée jusqu'aux os, et frigorifiée. Le sol était glissant et je ne voyais presque rien. Puis je sentis une présence pas très loin de moi.  
Je tournai la tête et vit que Jasper me courait après. C'est vrai qu'il courait vite, le bougre ! Il me rattrapait sans mal, et sans s'essouffler alors que je commençais déjà à manquer d'air.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais plus petite et plus agile que lui. Je pouvais aisément me faufiler entre les branches et garder de l'avance.  
J'arrivai à mon but : le plus haut arbre de la jungle. Il était gigantesque et surplombait toute l'île. D'en haut, on avait un paysage magnifique. Il faisait environ 70 mètres de hauteur, et une sorte de pièce avait été taillée et creusée juste en dessous de ses feuilles. On avait fait installer une échelle et creuser un escalier sur les 20 derniers mètres, à l'intérieur du tronc. Jasper arriva à ma hauteur, voulu attraper ma jambe mais je lui échappai de justesse et continuai à escalader les premiers mètres de l'arbre. Je connaissais les prises par coeur, et il eut plus de mal à me suivre.

\- Alice attends, reviens !

Je m'emparai des premiers barreaux de l'échelle et commençai à grimper le plus vite possible. La pluie battante rendait plus difficile mon ascension, et mes pieds me brûlaient et me faisaient atrocement souffrir.  
J'arrivai à la petite entrée et me précipitai sur les marches, laissant des traces de sang sur chacune d'elles. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte de la pièce en hauteur, deux bras se refermèrent sur moi et me soulevèrent jusqu'à ce que je ne touche plus le sol. Je me débâtis comme une furie en hurlant à Jasper de me laisser et de s'en aller. Mais il me porta et me posa dans un coin. Il pinça les lèvres et me jaugea, sans croiser mon regard. D'abord, il prit une des couvertures posées dans un coin et m'emmitoufla dedans. Puis il retira son t-shirt trempé et essuya mes pieds avec, avant de les enrouler dedans, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement de douleur. Son t-shirt était foutu, plein de terre et de sang. Mais bon, de toute façon il était moche.

\- Alice il faut qu'on rentre désinfecter tes plaies.

J'étais déterminée à ne pas lui adresser la parole, mais si je ne disais rien, il allait prendre ça comme mon consentement.

\- Hors de question !

Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter, et je me recroquevillai encore plus dans le coin de la pièce. Je grelottai et il passa sa main sur mes joues, plus inondée par les larmes que par la pluie.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester ici.  
\- Ok, on reste un peu ici, en attendant que la pluie se calme, et je te ramène.  
\- Non je n'veux pas rentrer.

Il soupira mais ne me fit pas de remarque sur mon comportement de sale gamine.

\- Tu as les lèvres toutes bleues…  
\- J'ai froid.  
\- Il faut qu'on rentre.  
\- Non !

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête.

\- Bon…

C'était la plus longue conversation que nous n'ayons jamais eue ensemble. C'est pour dire…  
Il prit une autre couverture et vint se mettre à genoux à côté de moi. Il s'appuya contre moi et nous entoura tous les deux dedans. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et je crois que j'étais bien à ce moment. Je lui étais reconnaissante parce qu'il ne me forçait pas à retourner à la maison, et ne disait rien à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'enfuie. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait, et j'aurais détesté ça. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, de rien. Je trouvais les autres injustes avec moi depuis que… Depuis qu'Edward avait débarqué avec sa poupée brune.

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais Jasper se redressa, et me prit la main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Il commence à y avoir des éclairs. Il ne faut pas que nous restions ici, c'est trop dangereux.

Je hochai la tête et me redressai. Mais la douleur au niveau de mes pieds me fit pousser un petit cri. Il me prit dans ses bras et me chargea sur son épaule. Cela me rappela que Carlisle faisait ça parfois avec moi pour me faire rire, quand j'étais petite. Il était vrai que nous avions passé quelques bons moments, mais je n'arrivais pas à le considérer comme mon père, même s'il était le seul que je n'ai jamais connu et qu'il était le mari de ma mère. J'avais trop souvent l'impression d'être une tare dans leur **mariage**, la cause de nombreuses disputes.

Jasper me fit m'accrocher à son dos pour descendre l'échelle, puis me fit m'asseoir sur son dernier barreau, descendit et me dis de sauter, qu'il me rattraperait. Etrangement, il était très simple de faire confiance à ce garçon et je n'eus aucun mal à me laisser tomber.

Le problème, c'était que la pluie nous empêchait d'avancer correctement. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était impossible de distinguer ce qu'il y avait à plus de 50 centimètres de nous. Seules les quelques micro-secondes durant lesquelles un éclair perçait le ciel nous permettaient de distinguer les obstacles qui se dressaient sur notre chemin. Il fallait pourtant que nous nous dépêchions, parce que rester sous ces arbres par ce temps était du suicide. Mais j'empêchais Jasper d'avancer correctement, sans parler de la boue qui le faisait glisser sans arrêt. Il était essoufflé et du s'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais il repartait toujours après une dizaine de secondes tout au plus.

\- Là ! lui criai-je pour couvrir le boucan de la pluie

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi, alors que j'étais toujours sur son dos.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Ici il y a une grotte où on jouait avec Emmett et Edward quand nous étions petits ! On a du se tromper de chemin quelque part, parce que c'est très loin de la maison ! Plus que le grand arbre.

Il se dirigea vers la grotte et nous y fit entrer.

\- Pose moi ici, et ne bouge pas, tu risques de te blesser sur les pierres. Je sais où il y a de quoi éclairer.

Je dénichai en effet rapidement une lampe torche et éclairai la cavité. Ouf, les piles fonctionnaient encore. C'était plus petit que dans mes souvenirs, mais j'avais grandi depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait encore la petite table et les trois coussins, notre « trône du roi » - une sorte de banc en pierre recouvert d'un tas de draps et couettes - et le foyer de notre feu près de l'entrée. Nous avions mis beaucoup de temps pour trouver où faire ce feu. La nature avait voulu qu'une sorte de grand tube soit taillé dans la pierre, et qu'il fasse des zigzags. Aussi, nous pouvions faire un feu sans nous enfumer totalement, et sans que la pluie ne tombe dessus et l'éteigne. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais presque encore sentir l'odeur des marshmallows grillés.  
Si mes souvenirs étaient bons… Ah voilà ! Je mis la main sur une petite boite d'allumettes et la tendis à Jasper. Il s'en saisit, pris quelques branches posées à côté et fit le nécessaire pour nous réchauffer.

Il regarda son t-shirt tombé à mes pieds, soupira et le poussa dans un coin. Il se tourna vers moi pour me parler, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je pus le regarder plus en détail maintenant que nous avions de la lumière. Il paraissait encore plus grand dans cette petite grotte, avec le feu qui faisait danser des ombres sur lui, le rendant plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il paraissait au premier abord filiforme et tout maigre, torse nu c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas une montagne de muscles, comme mon frère, mais il n'avait rien à lui envier.

\- Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements.

Je continuais de le fixer, intriguée par ce que je voyais.

\- P-pour les faire sécher, se sentit-il obligé de se justifier devant mon regard posé sur lui  
\- Attends.

Je pris les couettes en tous genres sur le « trône du roi » et en fis un tas. Je jaugeai la couverture à mes pieds, que j'avais gardé sur moi depuis l'arbre. Elle était trempée mais si je la mettais en dessous des autres, on ne devrait pas sentir l'eau. La fatigue commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et il allait être difficile de dormir à même la pierre. Or, nous ne pouvions pas rentrer maintenant. Plus en tous cas.

\- Un lit, expliquai-je devant l'air interrogatif du meilleur ami de mon frère

J'enlevai mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon soutient gorge et ma culotte, et allai m'allonger sur le matelas de fortune. Je me recouvris d'un drap et fermai les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi regarder tes pieds avant.

Je rouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec le visage de Jasper à quelques centimètres du mien seulement.

Hiii !

Il souleva le drap et grimaça.

\- C'est pas bien beau tout ça. Quelle idée d'aller courir dans la jungle sans chaussures !

Il avait un air sévère qui me fit sourire. Il me prit de force dans ses bras et sortit le bas de mes jambes de la grotte. L'eau battante sur mes pieds me fit grimacer, mais avait l'avantage de les rincer.  
Il regarda mon t-shirt étendu près de l'âtre et sembla hésiter. Soit il enroulait mes pieds dedans pour les protéger et limiter la douleur et les dégâts, mais il risquait de me glacer les pieds, soit il me laissait dormir sans mais je risquais de souffrir. Il déchira finalement un morceau de drap et me fit une sorte de pansement. Je le regardai, captivée. Jamais on avait été aussi gentil avec moi de façon si désintéressée. Enfin, un inconnu je veux dire. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était finalement. Je m'étonnai encore une fois de la facilité avec laquelle on lui accordait entière confiance sans se poser de question. Pas la moindre. A part peut-être au sujet de la marque de son shampooing mais je m'égarais.

Il finit par se glisser, en sous-vêtements lui aussi, à côté de moi, après avoir essoré ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ah. J'aurai du y penser, mon **oreiller** était trempé. Il le remarqua et voulu l'échanger avec le sien.

\- Eh non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête d'être aussi gentil tout le temps, c'est pas normal.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- C'est peut-être naturel chez toi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Avec le rustre qui me sert de frère et Eddy, là.

Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Quoi?  
\- Il déteste ce surnom.  
\- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je l'utilise !

Il sourit encore plus et ferma les yeux. Je tournai monoreiller pour éviter le contact avec l'eau dont il était recouvert, puis me souvins qu'il y en avait un troisième. Je me levai pour le prendre mais la main de Jasper sur mon épaule m'en empêcha.

\- J'y vais.

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux. C'était très agréable en fait, quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous comme ça.  
Il me tendis l'oreiller et revint se coucher près de moi. Malgré le feu, il faisait encore frais et la pierre n'aidait vraiment pas. Alors je me rapprochai de lui pour que nous nous réchauffions mutuellement. Je posai ma tête contre lui et me sentis encore une fois vraiment bien. J'étais presque choquée de me rendre compte que je ne mourrais pas d'envie qu'Edward soit à sa place. Il aurait aussi pris soin de moi, évidement, mais il m'aurait ramenée à mes parents sans se soucier de ce que je lui disais.

Je soupirai silencieusement, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la grotte. Derrière le feu, on pouvait distinguer la jungle sous les trombes d'eau. Les nuages cachaient les **étoiles** et quelques éclairs déchiraient encore le ciel.

Jasper remua à côté de moi; lui non n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Je levai les yeux vers lui et son regard intercepta le mien. Il me fixa dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.  
Ok, cette situation était trop bizarre. Je me retrouvai à dormir collée au meilleur ami de mon frère, que je connaissais à peine et seulement de vue, paumée au milieu de la jungle, dans une grotte, et sur un amas de tissus en guise de sommier. Et plus étrange encore, cette chaleur dans mon ventre quand je le regardais, et cette gêne quand il me scrutait comme ça. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant chez lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il était comme un aimant qui m'attirait vers lui sans que je ne puisse me débattre.  
Je détournai vite mon regard mais à peine deux secondes après, il m'était impossible de ne pas le relever vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un **poil** et me regardait inlassablement. Il pinça les lèvres et tourna la tête, remarquant mon malaise.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il  
\- Hm.

Je posai mes mains sur sa poitrine. Comment se faisait-il que sa peau soit aussi chaude alors que la mienne était de glace ? Il frissonna à ce contact mais enroula ses bras autour de moi et me pressa contre lui. Immédiatement sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je me détendis. J'entremêlai mes jambes aux siennes et il ronchonna doucement. Un petit rire m'échappa. Mon frère et Edward détestaient aussi quand je faisais ça, coller mes pieds glacés à leurs jambes.  
Edward… Je n'avais presque pas pensé à lui depuis que j'étais partie. Ca me changeait, moi dont le cerveau criait en permanence « Edward ! Edward ! ». En même temps, il m'avait lâchement abandonnée au profit de Bella. Pff, Bella ! Je grimaçai en pensant à elle, et surtout à ce surnom. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'en donnait plus.

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose d'étrange. Je me débâtis un peu pour que Jasper me lâche et m'assis dans le _lit_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu encomatée  
\- Chut !

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres et lui intimai le silence.  
Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre et Jasper le remarqua à son tour. Il s'assit aussi et la position de nos jambes fit que j'étais à présent assise sur ses genoux.

\- Il y a des animaux ici ?  
\- Certainement, mais pas des gros. Enfin je ne crois paAaaaaaah !

J'avais senti quelque chose de visqueux et mouillé dans mon dos. Je me cramponnai à Jasper en me donnant de gros coups sur l'épaule pour faire partir ce truc. Le noir, la pluie, les éclairs et le tonnerre, tout cela m'avait rendue parano et me rappelait toutes les histoires d'horreur stupides qu'Emmett et Edward me racontaient quand j'étais une gamine.

\- Attends, Alice, calme toi.  
\- Retire moi ça, retire moi çaaaaa !  
\- Arrête de bouger !

Il me saisit par les épaules et m'immobilisa. La chose bondit de mon épaule pour arriver sur ma cuisse. D'abord effrayée et dégoutée, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une grenouille. Le petit **amphibien** resta quelques secondes sur moi, sans que Jasper ni moi ne bougions, trop étonnés, puis il sauta jusqu'à la sortie.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et ramenai mes genoux vers moi.

\- Je… Je suis désolée. J'ai du te paraitre ridicule.  
\- Mais non. C'était plutôt mignon.  
\- Tu me trouves mignonne ?  
\- Ben… Ouais assez.  
\- Pfff c'est toujours pareil ! C'est toujours la même chose avec les garçons. Je ne veux pas être mignonne ! Mes amies sont sexys, gracieuses ou belles, et moi je suis juste… mignonne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es très belle, Alice.

Je me mis à rougir. Hein ? Mais pourquoi je rougissais ? Pire encore ! Je détestais tout bonnement qu'on place mon prénom dans une phrase quand on s'adressait à moi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me parlait comme à une idiote. Pourtant, là ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, c'était même plutôt agréable à entendre, avec cet accent un peu trainant et cette voix grave et douce.

Oulala, alerte, je partais trop loin. _La fatigue, la fatigue,_ me rassurai-je.

Il se rallongea sans prévenir et je perdis l'équilibre, m'écrasant contre lui comme dans la piscine. Et c'est là que tout **dérapa**. Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, mes lèvres et les siennes étaient soudées et c'était… incroyablement bon. Tout se passa très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Tellement vite que sans nous en rendre compte, nous étions tous les deux aussi nus l'un que l'autre, tellement collés que pas même l'air ne pouvait passer entre nous. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était allongé sur moi, et mes jambes entouraient sa taille. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et tout s'arrêta net. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Il s'éloigna le plus possible de moi et j'en fis de même. Le souffle court, je remis mes sous-vêtements et me pelotonnai dans le coin du tas de tissus. Jasper fit la même chose que moi et plus aucun d'entre nous n'osa parler. Je finis miraculeusement par m'endormir, mais mon sommeil fut agité.

.

.

.

Le réveil fut difficile. J'étais toute engourdie et mon dos me faisait mal. Je me levai et constatai que mes pieds n'étaient plus aussi douloureux que la veille. Jasper dormait encore et j'évitai de le regarder trop longtemps. Je ne m'expliquais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et j'étais affreusement gênée. Je remis mon pyjama, qui avait un aspect cartonneux à cause de la pluie sale et de la façon dont il avaient séché. Au moins, il avait le mérite d'être sec.  
Le ciel était couvert mais il faisait jour. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, vraiment pas. Mais je n'allais pas rester trois semaines toute seule dans une grotte. Mon ventre me fit comprendre que de toute façon, j'avais déjà trop faim.  
Jasper se réveilla rapidement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout en s'étirant. Il cligna deux fois des yeux, l'air toujours dans le coton, puis se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Et ouais surprise, tu n'es pas dans ta chambre !

Son regard se posa vers moi et il le détourna très rapidement. Il s'habilla à son tour et me dit, sans me regarder :

\- Il faudrait y aller maintenant. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter.

J'approuvai et me demandai s'il était vraiment nécessaire que je remette de l'ordre dans la cavité, puis finis par me dire que non. Le feu s'était éteint et ne fumait même plus. Je retirai les lambeaux de draps qui entouraient mes pieds. Jasper y jeta un coup d'oeil aussi et décréta qu'il ne fallait pas que je marche. De toute façon je n'avais toujours rien à me mettre aux pieds.  
Il me porta sur dos tandis que je le guidais jusqu'à la maison. Par chance, j'avais suivi ce chemin des milliers de fois et je le connaissais encore par coeur.

Un peu avant d'arriver, une fois dans le jardin, il me reposa et marcha devant moi. J'étais bien contente qu'il soit aussi grand pour pouvoir me cacher derrière. Ma mère, Carlisle, Rosalie et Emmett accoururent vers nous.

\- Jazz ! cria Rose  
\- Eh mec, on s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Emmett fit une accolade rapide à Jasper, et Rosalie se jeta au cou de son frère.

\- On a eu tellement peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Ma mère détailla rapidement Jasper et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Dieu merci tu n'as rien ! Rentre vite te changer, je dois parler à ma fille.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit rassurée de me voir, à ce qu'elle pleure peut-être même. Après tout, j'avais disparu dans la forêt, en pleine nuit, et je n'étais pas rentrée avant le petit matin. Elle me surprotégeait toujours, j'étais sa petite fille, sa petite dernière. Mais non. A la place, elle me gifla. Je restai sans bouger, trop choquée. Je sentis dans un coin de ma vision floutée Jasper et sa soeur se tourner vers nous, intrigués par le bruit. Très rapidement, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler, les larmes vinrent couler à flot sur mes joues. Je voulus me réfugier en courant dans ma chambre mais la douleur revint au niveau de mes pieds. Les yeux de ma mère descendirent vers eux et elle me prit la main, m'entrainant derrière elle, et sans vraiment se soucier du mal que ça me faisait. Elle m'amena voir Carlisle. Le voir plus rassuré que ma mère me fit mal. Il soupira de soulagement et me serra rapidement contre lui.

\- Alice ! On a eu tellement peur !

Il était trop doux, trop gentil. Surtout après ce que j'avais balancé la veille. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Il était en colère, c'était évident. Il me soigna et m'envoya dans ma chambre, avec des calmants. Edward, flanqué de Bella, me regarda passer dans le salon, sans rien me dire. Rien du tout. J'allais me réfugier dans mon dressing. C'était stupide mais je m'y sentais bien. Je m'assis dos au mur et sanglotai un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'on en arrive là ?

Soudain j'entendis des voix. Celle d'Emmett, normal puisque sa chambre était collée à mon dressing (qui, soit dit en passant, était minuscule à côté de celui que j'avais chez moi) mais aussi celle de Jasper. Je prêtai une attention plus attentive à ce qu'ils disaient.

_\- C'est cool c'que t'as fait. Je sais que tu la connais pas très bien mais c'est toi qui court le plus vite. On pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre dans la forêt.  
__\- Je sais bien.  
__\- Elle a pas été trop chiante ? C'est sa grande spécialité. En plus, toi qui aime le calme et la tranquillité, t'as du être servi. Passer la nuit dans une grotte glaciale avec une gamine qui piaille sans arrêt…  
__\- Elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Elle était pas très bien en fait.  
__\- Bah. C'est encore une gosse._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ok je faisais jeune, mais je n'étais plus une enfant ! J'avais seulement trois ans de moins qu'eux !

_\- Alors, elle était chouette notre grotte secrète, hein ? Ca fait un baiiiil que j'y suis pas retourné. Il y a toujours notre « trône du roi » ?_

Je souris. Lui aussi s'en souvenait. Jasper dut hocher la tête parce que je ne l'entendis pas répondre.

_\- Haha, ce qu'on s'amusait à cette époque. On utilisait Alice comme esclave. Bien trop contente de pouvoir jouer avec nous, elle acceptait tout ce qu'Ed' et moi on lui demandait._

Hé ! Mais… Avec un peu de recul… C'est vrai qu'ils m'exploitaient sans arrêt !

_\- Vous avez bien dormi ?  
__\- Ca va. Il faisait froid et le sol était dur mais… J'ai connu pire.  
__\- Hoho, vous avez utilisé la chaleur humaine pour vous réchauffer ?  
__\- Euh… Ouais. On est obligés de parler de ça ?  
__\- Bah quoi? T'as un truc à cacher ? T'as couché avec elle ?_

Gasp !

_\- Jazz, pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Jasper !  
__\- Non, non, on a rien fait.  
__\- Tu me le jures ?  
__\- Oui ! Et t'es bien placé toi, tu couches bien avec la mienne. Et la discrétion c'est pas trop votre truc.  
__\- Ouais mais pas touche à Alice ! Elle est petite, elle saura pas se défendre si t'abuses d'elle.  
__\- Non mais j'y crois pas. Tu te fait des films Emmett. C'est pas parce qu'on a failli….Attends, j'ai rien dit.  
__\- Failli quoi ?  
__\- Rien je te dis, je suis fatigué. Je sais plus ce que je dis.  
__\- Pfff. Ma petite soeur…  
__\- Je t'assure Em', on a rien fait du tout. Enfin presque pas.  
__\- Ouais j'te crois, t'es un gars bien, j'le sais. Mais elle est fragile Alice. T'as pu le constater __hier. Quitte à ce qu'elle fasse des trucs d'adultes, autant qu'elle les fasse avec quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'elle, il lui fera moins de mal._

Pfff, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ? J'étais assez grande pour décider moi même, non ? Quoi, mes partenaires allaient devoir passer un entretien avec mon frère avant ? N'importe quoi.

_\- Eh mec, tu rougis.  
__\- Mais n-non pas du tout, tu rêves.  
__\- Mais si je t'assure !  
__\- Mais non je te dis ! Bon peut-être. Raaah mais ça m'énerve ! Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. T'sais depuis Maria c'est pas la joie. Et ta soeur je la connais même pas, et je sais pas pourquoi y'a ce truc qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Je lui avais JAMAIS parlé avant d'arriver ici. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'aussi bien la connaitre et de me sentir aussi bien près d'elle ?  
__\- Haha ! Je savais que de nous trois, c'était toi qui allait vivre les comédies romantiques débiles avec toutes ces prises de tête.  
__\- Mais en fait c'est de votre faute ! Vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler d'elle, sans arrêt. Je connais toute sa vie. Enfin presque.  
__\- Oh, Jazz amoureux. Ca alors !  
__\- Arrête, c'est pas ça !  
__\- Ma soeur te plait. Ne dis pas non, même moi j'arrive à le voir. Mais tu vas te faire du mal. Elle ne regarde qu'Eddy-chou. Depuis qu'on est gosses, bien avant que j'te connaisse, elle était sans cesse en admiration devant lui. J'me demande si c'est deux là ont pas été intimes à un moment._

Malheureusement, non.

_\- Je sais. T'en fais pas, je la toucherai pas. Et elle me laisserait jamais faire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment._

Je me sentis un peu mal. Est-ce qu'en me voyant n'avoir d'yeux que pour Edward, il se sentait un peu comme moi quand je voyais Edward collé sans cesse à Bella ? C'était sans doute le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse, et ça me faisait me sentir très coupable. Parce que même si sans que je sache comment ni pourquoi on avait été vraiment pas loin de faire des choses d'adultes, comme disait mon frère, je n'envisageai pas les choses comme ça avec lui. Je ne le connaissais pas assez ! Et même si physiquement il frôlait la perfection, ce n'était pas vraiment mon style. Du moins pas dans le caractère. Nous étions trop différents, les exacts opposés, ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Je me rassurai donc et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais plus du tout faim et ne descendis pas manger avec les autres. Tant pis s'ils disaient que j'étais une enfant pourrie gâtée et capricieuse. Je finis par m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. C'est Jasper qui vint me réveiller.

\- Les autres sont partis faire un tour en bateau. Tu m'as dit que ce que tu voulais préparer à manger pour ce soir allait prendre du temps alors je me suis dit que…  
\- Tu as bien fait, merci.

La gêne entre nous était toujours présente mais comme nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte, nous continuâmes à faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sentais mal à l'aise vis à vis de lui. Je savais qu'il n'allait rien tenter, ce n'était pas ça. Je le connaissais peu, mais assez pour en être certaine. Mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité au fond de moi.

\- On commence par le dessert ! La **cuisson** est un peu longue, et elle doit être parfaite !  
\- Chef, oui chef !

Je ris. Il était vrai que j'avais dit ça sur un ton autoritaire et sans appel.  
La préparation du gâteau se fit dans la bonne humeur. J'étais surprise de pouvoir m'amuser comme ça après ce qu'il s'était passé avec mes parents. Et d'agir aussi naturellement avec Jasper alors que je l'avais toujours, euh.. Ignoré.

Par maladresse, je fis gicler l'eau du robinet, ce qui trempa mon débardeur. Dans ma surprise, je renversai un verre d'huile dessus. **(1)** Génial… Je le retirai, pour aller le laver, et Jasper détourna la tête. Trop pudique ? Il avait vu pire la veille.

\- T'es pas obligé de te tourner tu sais. C'est pas dramatique si tu me vois comme ça.  
\- C'est pas ça…  
\- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à mon frère?

Il se tourna très lentement vers moi. Il était devenu tout blanc.

\- Quand ?  
\- Ce matin, dans sa chambre.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais il pâlit encore plus. Je baissai les yeux. Zut, je n'aurais peut-être pas du demander ça.

\- Je… Enfin tu sais… Je crois que… Toi aussi tu me plais bien.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait s'attendre à se faire rembarrer ou dénigrer. Ou les deux. Mais il fallait que je me l'avoue, j'avais une véritable attirance pour lui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, j'aimais son caractère posé finalement. Il me calmait. Être en sa présence canalisait mes excès.

\- Mais…  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Edward. Mais crois-moi, c'est vite passé. Il m'a totalement laissée tomber pour sa nouvelle amie, là, alors qu'il m'avait promis de passer l'été avec moi. Et il n'a absolument rien fait quand j'étais au plus mal. Alors que toi t'as été là et à ta façon, tu m'as remonté le moral.

Il persista à fuir mon regard.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- On continue ? demanda-t-il en désignant le plan de travail.  
\- Oui. Je dois mettre la chantilly sur les desserts. Tu peux couper ça s'il te plait ? Pendant que je remets un t-shirt.

Je partis me changer en vitesse et redescendis pour sortir la crème fouettée du frigo. Elle était neuve (j'étais étonnée qu'Emmett ne soit pas encore passé par là). J'appuyai dessus pour casser le morceau de plastique qui bloquait mais n'y parvins pas. Je posai alors l'objet sur la table et appuyai plus fort. Soudain, il y eut une micro explosion et je me retrouvai avec de la chantilly plein le visage. **(2)  
**Jasper se tourna vers moi et ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

\- Alors là… C'est la guerre !

Je pointai la bonbonne vers lui et l'aspergeai de crème à son tour.

\- Hé ! Toi !

Il m'étala le reste de pâte du brownie sur les joues. Je plissai les yeux. Il n'allait pas gagner à ce jeu-là ! Je refis un jet de crème dans sa direction et il esquiva. Il prit une poignée de farine et la lança dans ma direction. Oups. Je pris ce qui me tombait sous la main, de la semoule, et lui lançai dessus à mon tour.

\- Tiens, pour te rincer le visage !

Il me lança un verre d'eau, qui me fit éternuer en entrant dans mon nez. Trop classe ! Je sentis les gouttes couler tout le long de mon visage et dégouliner sur mes seins et mon ventre. J'avais fermé les yeux à cause de l'eau et Jasper en profita pour finir de tartiner mon visage de chocolat. J'allai le frotter contre le sien pour qu'il en ait aussi, et la situation **dérapa** encore une fois. Enfin plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Je me retrouvai donc à lécher le chocolat qu'il avait sur les joues et les lèvres. Je descendis lentement vers son cou, m'attardant sur la jugulaire et la **carotide** et en sautant dans ses bras.  
Quand nos regards s'interceptèrent cette fois là, aucun de nous n'arrêta quoi que ce soit. Il m'assit sur le plan de travail sans lâcher mes lèvres et me serra fort contre lui. Nous allions faire ça au milieu des courgettes ! Non mais il n'y avait que moi pour penser ça dans un moment pareil?  
Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite. La tension entre nous était trop importante pour laisser planer la moindre ambiguïté.  
Je poussai un peu tout ce qu'il y avait derrière moi au hasard et m'allongeai, tirant sur le t-shirt du beau blond devant moi pour qu'il s'allonge lui aussi. Mes jambes, qui pendaient encore dans le vide, virent se nouer d'elles-même autour de lui. Je pu donc sentir qu'il avait vraiment envie de moi, et à vrai dire, moi aussi je le désirai vraiment en cet instant. Je souris contre ses lèvres en me rendant compte que nous étions presque entièrement couverts de nourriture. Il se recula un peu et s'enquit de mon état. Je souris encore plus quand je vis son air mi-inquiet mi-affamé sous tout ce chocolat. Il m'envoya une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Te moque pas, ton état est pire que le mien.

Mais il lisait dans mes pensées !

\- Tu es facile à comprendre Alice.  
\- Arrête ça ! De lire dans mes pensées !

Il sourit à son tour. Un sourire en coin diablement sexy d'ailleurs. Je commençai à m'attaquer à son t-shirt mais il me stoppa.

\- Trop impatiente !  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Ne me dis pas que tu es un sadique qui va me faire patienter pendant deux heure en exposant son corps de rêve sous mes yeux !  
\- Son corps de rêve, hm ?  
\- Fais pas le modeste.

Il fondit à nouveau sur moi, laissant ma bouche au profit de ma gorge. Je plantai presque mes ongles dans son dos. Je n'avais jamais été aussi impatiente de ma vie. Sauf peut-être quand j'attendais mon cadeau d'anniversaire de majorité. Mais qu'il se dépêche ! Il sourit contre ma clavicule et me jeta un petit regard malicieux par en dessous.  
Ok je n'en pouvais plus. Je le repoussai et enlevai mon t-shirt. Je ne portai plus rien en dessous , puisque j'avais enlevé mon soutient-gorge trempé par le verre d'eau qu'il m'avait lancé, et Jasper sembla se délecter de ce qu'il voyait. Mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de se décider à ôter ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements, je le fis moi-même. Ca allait trop vite, c'était sûr. Mais je ne pouvais physiquement pas attendre plus longtemps.  
Jasper rit doucement et se moqua gentiment. Je fronçai les sourcils et fit ma moue boudeuse à laquelle personne, personne ne résistait. A part ma mère hier. Penser soudainement à elle me fit mal et Jasper s'en rendit compte. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et attendit que je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Ca va ? On peut encore arrêter tu sais. Quand tu veux.  
\- Non, non !

Il sourit, rassuré de voir que j'allais déjà mieux.

\- Excuse-moi. C'était passager. Reprenons !  
\- T'es vraiment pas possible toi, hein.

Je m'assis et croisai les bras.

\- Tu es méchant.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Si ! Je boude. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas ce qui va vite tu ne m'aimeras pas.  
\- Alice, je t'adore ! s'offusqua-t-il. Et tu le sais.  
\- Moui.

Je sautai sur mes pieds et m'avançai vers le salon. Jasper se retourna, perdu.

\- A-Alice ? Attends, tu es vexée ? Eh, je suis désolé si-  
\- Mais non voyons. Je me dis juste que ma mère ne serait pas ravie qu'on fasse ça là, elle est folle de sa cuisine. En plus j'ai mal au dos. Le canapé c'est tout aussi bien.  
\- Parce qu'elle préfèrerait qu'on mette de la nourriture partout sur son canapé ?

Je m'arrêtai net.

\- T'as pas tort. Tu sais quoi ? On devrait aller se laver, suggérai-je avec malice

Je le poussai dans les escaliers avec empressement jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre. J'enlevai le peu de vêtements qu'il me restait en vitesse et le rejoignis sous la douche.

\- Bon. La magie est peut-être un peu retombée mais… Profitions-en pour faire ça à ta façon, prenons notre temps.

J'allumai l'eau et la passai sur son visage, caressant ses joues, ses lèvres en son menton avec adoration. Puis je le mouillai entièrement en me mordillant la lèvre. Je fis glisser mes mains lentement sur son corps, admirant l'eau qui coulait sur son torse, ses fesses et ses jambes. Wha c'était incroyablement érotique ! Je passai ma langue sur la dernière trace de chocolat qui restait sur sa mâchoire et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il accrocha le pommeau de douche au-dessus de nous. C'était la même sensation que la pluie torrentielle d'hier soir, mais en bien plus agréable. Je me collai à lui, le serrant dans mes bras avec passion. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi.  
L'eau lui plaquait les cheveux sur le visage, et il était magnifique. Il était toujours magnifique. Moi je n'osais même pas imaginer ma tête, avec le maquillage dégoulinant et mes cheveux rebelles collés sur les joues. Comme l'eau me gênait pour garder les yeux ouvert, il fit une sorte de petit pont avec ses mains devant mes yeux et les siens, si bien que son visage était vraiment dangereusement près du mien. Mais au point où on en était… Il me souriait, comme jamais personne ne m'avait sourit, surtout pas Edward. Pas de cette façon, avec cette pointe de passion, de désir mêlé à de la joie de vivre.  
Encore une fois, j'avais ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien être. J'étais bien dans ses bras, tellement bien. Il sentait bon et sa peau était brûlante. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui aussi. Je n'avais jamais pris de douche crapuleuse avant. Ne risquions-nous pas de glisser ? Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais cela ne parut pas être un problème pour Jasper. Il me souleva et me posa sur l'espèce de plateau en porcelaine où on posait les gels douche. Il était assez épais et solide pour ne pas se briser sous mon poids. Enfin j'espérais.

\- Maintenant c'est moi qui n'ait plus envie d'attendre.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon visage, de mes seins, s'attardant sur mes côtes, mes hanches, mes cuisses… Il remonta à l'intérieur de celles-ci et je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand il s'attaqua à mon entre jambe. Je le ramenai contre moi et enfoui mon visage dans sa nuque. L'avantage de mon « siège » était que j'étais désormais à la hauteur de son cou et de sa mâchoire. J'agrippai ses fesses pour qu'il vienne plus près de moi et il grogna. Très vite je le sentis entre mes jambes, dur comme la pierre. Ou pas loin. Je gémis encore.

C'était étrange. Jasper n'était pas le premier, mais je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose de tel. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi, de sentir son odeur, de l'entendre me parler. Alors que d'habitude j'avais toujours ce côté rapide, presque bestial, là j'avais envie que ça dure, de prendre mon temps. Je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps à embrasser un garçon, en fourrageant dans ses cheveux, le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Mais je restais une grande impatiente et l'incitai à me pénétrer enfin, en remuant sous son étreinte.  
Et là… Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'était possible de se sentir aussi bien ? Je vivais ma vie à fond et comme bon me semblait, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. Jasper était incroyable pour réussir à me faire me sentir aussi bien alors que j'étais dans une période vraiment pas top. Il ne se défit pas de mes lèvres, continuant à m'embrasser amoureusement. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça ! Il était incroyablement tendre et attentionné, comme toujours, mais encore plus à ce moment.  
J'avais été stupide de perdre mon temps à rêver d'Edward sans regarder ce qu'il y avait autour. Je veux dire, j'avais risqué de ne jamais connaître ça ! Penser à Edward me fit me figer. Vite, écarter ça de mes pensées !  
Jasper le sentit et me regarda, inquiet et prêt à tout arrêter. Je secouai la tête mais il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Alice ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Tu ne te forces pas au moins ? Tu me jures que tu es bien certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, hein ?

Je hochai la tête, émue et surprise qu'il veille autant à mon bien être plutôt qu'au sien.

\- Arrête de te faire autant de soucis !

Comme il était encore hésitant, j'attrapai ses cheveux et tirai doucement dessus pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. J'avais besoin d'être le plus proche de lui possible alors j'enserrai ses épaules le plus que je pouvais. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et commença enfin ses vas et viens.

Dès le premier mouvement je dus étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Là je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais raté ma vie sexuelle jusque ici. Je ne savais pas si c'est parce que Jasper était particulièrement doué ou parce que je ressentais tout un tas de trucs bizarres avec lui, et pour lui, mais en à peine quelques secondes il était indéniablement devenu mon meilleur coup !  
Je serrai les dents très fort, me mordant la langue au passage. Le goût du sang emplit petit à petit ma bouche et je le laissai couler le long de mes lèvres avant de le regretter. Je bavais là, non ?Jasper l'essuya de son index et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres.  
Non, non, non, j'allais partir au septième ciel ! Pas aussi tôt, pas aussi vite ! Je voulais faire durer le plaisir mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal. Les filles se plaignent toujours des hommes qui ne résistent pas assez longtemps, mais qu'en était-il des femmes ? Qu'allait dire Jasper si j'atteignais l'orgasme dans les cinq minutes ? Je serrai encore les dents et plantai mes ongles dans le dos de mon amant.

\- Ja-Ja-Jasper !

Il leva les yeux vers moi, sans trop savoir s'il devait être inquiet ou non. Mais en voyant mon visage sans doute crispé et ébahi, je le sentis se détendre un peu, soulagé. Trop gentil. L'attention qu'il me portait décupla l'intensité de mon plaisir, ce qui était très dangereux. Je devais tenir, je devais tenir ! D'accord, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un, mais quand même : était-ce une raison pour sentir autant de plaisir aussi fort et aussi vite ?

\- J'en peux plus !

Mes gémissements se firent plus forts et plus nombreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! La vitre était couverte de buée, et l'habitacle était plein de vapeur d'eau.  
Effectivement, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais beau essayer, je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps. Je me crispai d'un coup, et mes jambes se mirent à trembler. Mon cri résonna dans toute la salle de bain et j'espérais, dans un coin de ma tête, que personne n'était revenu à la maison.  
Encore en pleine jouissance, une part d'angoisse s'empara de moi. Jasper me rejoindrait, n'est-ce pas ? J'eu ma réponse assez vite, peut-être une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il jouit en chuchotant mon prénom à mon oreille. Presque avec adoration. Mon nom prit une toute autre dimension, devenant beaucoup plus joli qu'il ne l'était jusqu'alors !  
Je le serrai plus contre moi, si c'était possible, et embrassai sa poitrine. Je laissai pendre mes jambes dans le vide mais ne descendis pas de mon perchoir, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de tenir debout après ça. Je murmurai contre son oreille :

\- Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?

Il rit doucement et me lâcha pour se reculer. Il versa ensuite du gel douche dans la paume de sa main pour me savonner.

\- Tu as de la farine partout dans les cheveux, mon…Alice, se reprit-il.

J'eu envie de lui demander ce qu'il allait dire, mais s'il ne l'avait pas dit c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, je l'aurais harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il me le dise !

\- _Ton_ Alice ?  
\- Oui, tu es _mon_ Alice !  
\- Alors tu es _mon_ Jasper ! chantonnai-je joyeusement

Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me lava les cheveux. Il se savonna à son tour et je le coupai dans son geste.

\- Non attends, après tu vas sentir le savon et perdre ton odeur !  
\- Euh… Oui, c'est le but de prendre une douche.  
\- Mais tu sens bon !

Il pouffa et finit de se laver.  
Il sortit de la douche en premier, et vint me chercher avec une serviette, pour que je n'aie pas froid, d'après ces dires. Adorable ! C'est vrai qu'en comparaison de l'habitacle de la douche, le reste de la salle de bain était glacial. Mes jambes flanchaient encore un peu et Jasper me prit dans ses bras, comme une princesse, alors que je rigolais bêtement. Je me laissai aller contre son torse et fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! J'aurais tant aimé que ce moment dure pour toujours !

\- Alice, tu-  
\- Je prends la pilule !

Il sourit.

\- Toi aussi tu lis dans mes pensées ?

En sortant de ma salle de bain, on resta un moment assis sur le lit, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne ressentis pas le besoin presque intrinsèque de parler. Le silence était tout aussi délicieux. Mais ce moment plus qu'agréable prit fin précipitamment quand une odeur de brûlé flotta jusqu'à nous. On échangea un petit regard paniqué, remettant nos vêtements tachés à la hâte, et nous nous précipitâmes dans la cuisine. Le brownie !

La cuisine était un véritable chantier. Entre les courgettes qui jonchaient le sol, la chantilly qui avait giclé jusque sur les murs et la pâte de chocolat qui était étalée un peu partout, c'était désastreux. Jasper me regarda et pouffa en repensant à comment tout cela était arrivé.

\- Bon, on laisse tomber ce que j'avais prévu, on a pas le temps. On va se contenter d'une grande salade !

Jasper s'occupa de la salade, et moi de refaire le brownie et de mettre la table. Aussi, quand les autres rentrèrent, on venait à peine de tout terminer. Je poussai du pied le sac poubelle plein de bonbonne de chantilly et d'ingrédients en tous genres devenus inutilisables, pour le cacher derrière un placard.  
Je filai à l'étage pour me changer et Jasper m'imita. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que nous étions couverts de saletés. Je descendis pour mettre le plat sur la table et ma mère m'appela :

\- Dis Alice ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Viens voir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tâche, au plafond ? On dirait du chocolat, non ?  
\- Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, maman. Tu viens manger ?

Elle haussa les épaules et me suivis dans la salle à manger. Ouf !

.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Je m'étais réconciliée avec ma mère, et j'avais pris sur moi pour aller présenter mes excuses à Carlisle. Je ne m'étais pas rapprochée de « Bella », et Edward ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention. Mais ça m'était égal maintenant, parce que Jasper avait pris sa place dans mes pensées. On ne parlait pas beaucoup (on avait pas besoin de parler. _Je_ n'avais pas besoin de parler !) mais on se jetait souvent des regards complices et je crois que Rosalie l'avait remarqué. Il faut dire qu'on manquait un peu de discrétion, à souvent laisser les autres partir et à rester seulement tous les deux à la maison. Et puis, Rose connaissait son frère par coeur, elle devait se douter que quelque chose avait changé.  
On essayait d'être les plus discrets possible, ne faisant l'amour que quand nous étions seuls (à chaque fois que nous étions seuls en fait) et, même si nous dormions ensemble, jamais la nuit. Le plus souvent possible aussi. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue une sorte de perverse accro au sexe, mais c'est juste que c'était trop bon avec Jasper.  
Je ne le pensais pas comme ça non plus ! Il était particulièrement doué et…endurant aussi. Mais à la réflexion, ce n'était pas si étonnant : il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles.  
D'abord parce qu'il était magnifique, et aussi parce qu'il était super gentil et vraiment adorable. Finalement, je préférais me dire que c'était inné et que j'étais une des rares privilégiées à avoir partagé son lit…  
Tous les soirs, j'attendais que tout le monde soit couché pour me faufiler dans sa chambre et passer la nuit avec lui. On parlait pas mal, on apprenait à mieux se connaitre (encore mieux pour lui). On rigolait beaucoup aussi.  
A part Rosalie, personne ne semblait se douter de rien.

Puis Tanya, Kate et leur soeur Irina arrivèrent. Je les avais complètement oubliées, alors qu'elles sont mes meilleures amies ! Je pris alors un peu mes distances avec Jasper, parce qu'elles auraient tout découvert très vite, et pipelettes comme elles l'étaient, tout le monde allait être au courant.

Mais un matin, Jasper me fit remarquer quelque chose. J'étais allée dans sa chambre pour dormir avec lui la veille, et on venait de se réveiller. Il était encore tôt et j'avais encore un peu de temps avant de devoir retourner dans ma chambre alors je profitais de sa présence au maximum. Il me manquait ! Avec l'arrivée des triplettes, on s'était beaucoup calmés. Il faut dire que nous n'étions plus jamais seuls. Alors oui, il me manquait. Tant physiquement que… Psychologiquement. Quand je le voyais, j'avais toujours chaud au ventre.  
Toujours est-il que ce matin, je m'étais lovée contre le torse de Jasper et il m'avait posé une question à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé.

\- Dis-moi, Alice, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point qu'on se cache ? Je veux dire, on ne fait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père…enfin…Carlisle… Euh… il m'aime bien. Ta mère aussi. J'ai du mal à cerner le problème.  
\- Hm je ne sais pas… Ca serait gênant, vis à vis de mon frère et d'Edward, je suppose.  
\- Gênant pour eux ou pour toi ?

Je ne répondis pas, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Tu as honte, c'est ça ?  
\- NON ! M'exclamai-je peut-être un peu fort. Non, repris-je plus doucement. C'est que… C'est une excellente question. Tu sais quoi ? On va leur dire !

Il était hors de question qu'il ne croit quelque chose comme ça ! Je n'avais PAS honte ! Il m'était paru évident qu'il fallait le cacher, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je n'avais pas honte, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas le dire à Edward… Je ne pensais plus à Edward. Pas vrai ?

Quand plus tard le matin, Emmett nous vit sortir de la chambre de Jasper tout les deux, main dans la main, il trébucha et failli s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, ce qui lui donnait l'air… D'un dindon ? D'un poisson plutôt je dirais. Je lui tirai la langue et descendis dans la cuisine, suivie de près par Jasper.

Les soeurs Denali me félicitèrent, Emmett râla contre Jasper qui « abusait de la crédulité et de l'innocence de sa petite soeur », et mes parents se contentèrent de sourire pudiquement. La réaction qui m'étonna le plus fut celle d'Edward. Il quitta la pièce et revint plus tard, pour me parler à part.

\- Alice… Toi et Jazz, c'est du sérieux ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- La façon dont il te regarde…  
\- Eh bien ?  
\- Toi c'est différent.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que tu entends par là…  
\- Il te regarde comme tu me regardes.  
\- Regardais, Edward, corrigeais-je  
\- Tu ne le connais pas.  
\- Attends, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? En quoi ça te pose problème ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je suis peut-être… Jaloux ?  
\- Jaloux ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Enfin, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi ! Et Bella alors ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_\- Alice !  
_\- Excuse-moi, on m'appelle.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, un peu troublée, mais Edward m'attrapa l'avant bras et m'attira vers lui.

\- Attends. Je veux dire, je…

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans vraiment être doux ou brutal. C'était bizarre. J'avais tant rêvé de ce moment. Et maintenant qu'il arrivait j'étais… Déçue. Je veux dire, ses lèvres étaient douces, ses mains aussi. C'était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Mais l'embrasser comme ça était beaucoup moins agréable que ne serait-ce que serrer Jasper dans mes bras.

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et je me sentis gênée. Je voulus le repousser mais mon corps ne m'obéis pas. Il devait encore vivre dans l'attente de ce moment, mais j'avais trouvé un bien meilleur objectif. C'était étrange. Je connaissais Edward depuis ma naissance, je lui vouais une admiration aveugle depuis plus loin que mes premiers souvenirs, et j'étais folle de lui depuis longtemps, mais c'était Jasper qui, en quelques heures, avait finalement volé mon coeur. Je m'écartai finalement d'Edward et secouai la tête.

\- Ecoute, c'est-  
\- Tu vois Jazz, je te l'avais dit. Elle se sert de toi pour m'oublier, mais à la première occasion elle te plante un couteau dans le dos.

Je me retournai lentement. Ces quelques secondes me parurent être des heures. Face à moi se trouvait désormais Jasper, le visage fermé et immobile comme une statue. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment fut pire que tout ce qui avait pu m'arriver dans ma vie. Réuni.

\- Jasper… Attends, c'est pas ce que-  
\- Laisse tomber.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Je voulus m'élancer à sa poursuite pour lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'il sache ! Mais Edward me saisit le poignet et m'en empêcha.

\- Lâche-moi Edward ! Dégage ! DEGAGE ! hurlai-je alors que ma voix partait dans les aigües  
\- Oh non, je ne te lâche pas.

\- Tu es un monstre !

Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler de mes yeux.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant longtemps, et tu t'en est servi pour finalement me jeter comme une malpropre, et me montrer que t'en as jamais rien eu à faire de cet amour ! Et en plus tu trahi ton meilleur ami !  
\- C'est moi le monstre ? Jasper est mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai. Et il est hors de question que tu ne le fasses souffrir. Il fallait que je lui montre que tu n'es pas pour lui.  
\- C'est toi qui le fait souffrir. Je n'ai pas demandé à t'embrasser, c'est toi qui l'a fait. Maintenant lâche-moi !

Je tirai sur mon poignet assez fort pour pouvoir me libérer. J'allai frapper à la porte de Jasper, une boule au ventre.

\- S'il te plait, ouvre moi ! Laisse-moi te parler…

\- Jazz…

\- J't'en supplie…  
\- Va t'en.

Ces trois mots me brisèrent le coeur. Littéralement.

.

.

.

Je restai enfermée dans ma chambre les 3 jours suivants. J'avais réussi à me mettre tout le monde à dos. Et particulièrement Jasper, la dernière personne avec qui j'avais envie de me fâcher. On peut dire que ces deux semaines avaient été instructives pour moi. En tous cas je m'étais rendu compte que toutes ces années, j'avais idéalisé Edward et qu'il était bien loin d'être celui que je pensais qu'il était.

Jasper me manquait comme si j'avais passé ma vie avec lui et qu'il était soudainement parti. Ma mère ne me parlait toujours pas, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir Carlisle, il ne comprendrait pas. Je ne connaissais pas bien leurs amis, Rosalie était du côté de son frère (ce qui était parfaitement légitime) et Emmett avait pris son parti (trop peur d'être privé de leurs parties de jambes en l'air). Isabella ne s'était pas manifestée (normal après mon comportement) et Tanya et ses soeurs me considéraient comme une garce après ce que « j »'avais fait à Jasper ET à Edward. Je devais avoir un certain talent pour me faire détester, qui ne s'était manifesté que l'été de mes vingt et un an.

Je n'avais décidément pas beaucoup mangé ici. Je me sentais un peu coupable de laisser Jasper préparer le diner seul, mais il préférait sans doute ça à le préparer avec moi. Mon ventre se manifesta. Il fallait dire qu'une très bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine pour aller tout droit dans mes narines. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, comme chaque jour à l'heure de manger.

\- Laissez-moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Mais la personne frappa à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas faim !  
\- Alice, ouvre cette porte.

J'avais du rêver, mais il me semblait que c'était la voix de Jasper. Cet accent trainant, cette tonalité basse qui berçait mes oreilles… Un peu sévère aussi. Je bondis sur mes pieds et ouvris la porte. Je tombai effectivement nez à nez avec le beau blond qui hantait mes rêves et mes idées sombres.

\- Jasper…  
\- Tu dois manger.

Je secouai la tête et il soupira.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je le laissai passer. Il alluma la lumière, ce qui me brûla les yeux puisque j'étais dans l'obscurité depuis des jours, et il s'assit sur mon lit.

\- Jasper, je-

Il leva les yeux vers moi et son regard m'intima le silence. J'obéis et vint m'asseoir près de lui, à une distance raisonnable. Je ne pouvais pas me taire, je devais lui dire, c'était peut-être ma seule chance.

\- Je n'aime plus Edward. Je ne voulais pas de ce baiser, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée. Je voulais me reculer mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais justement à-  
\- Je sais.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais, répéta-t-il sans apporter de précision

Il soupira mais ne me regarda toujours pas, alors que moi je scrutai son visage comme une désespérée, essayant de graver le moindre de ces traits dans ma mémoire, au cas où je ne le reverrai plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?  
\- Que tu étais sincère avec moi. Je l'ai senti. Je suis passé expert dans la lecture des émotions des gens, et de leur hypocrisie. Tu n'étais pas hypocrite avec moi.  
\- Mais alors…  
\- Mais quand je t'ai vue, avec Edward, alors que je savais que tu avais toujours eu plus ou moins le béguin pour lui… J'ai été fou de jalousie. De rage aussi. Contre lui. Tu es partie t'enfermer dans ta chambre et je n'ai pas osé venir te voir depuis. J'ai paniqué. Je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments avaient pris une ampleur démesurée par rapport au peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble. J'avais envie de monter te voir, te dire que je m'en fichais de tout ça et que je t'aimais comme un fou, mais je craignais que tu ne prennes peur. Ou me rie au nez.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! m'indignai-je  
\- Alice… Tu ne me connais qu'à peine. Et depuis quelques jours. Moi je connais des détails de ta vie dont tu ne te souviens peut-être même plus. Je suis tombé amoureux petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'Emmett et… Edward me racontaient des anecdotes à ton sujet. Je voulais te laisser le temps mais en face de toi je perds tout mes moyens. Je n'arrive pas à refouler tout ça. Je m'étais dit que si malgré tout tu préférais retourner vers Edward je te lasserai faire, mais… Quand je vous ai vus tous les deux, j'ai eu envie de lui casser les dents de devant. Et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à me retenir… Si je commence à te faire peur, ce qui-  
\- Tu te rends compte que c'est sûrement la plus longue tirade que tu n'aies jamais faite ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux rond, et je lui souris à travers mes larmes. Décidément, j'avais aussi beaucoup pleuré ces quelques jours.

\- Imbécile. Tu aurais du venir. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me détestes ! Ce que j'ai vu dans ton regard quand… Enfin dans le salon, avec Edward… Il y avait cette espèce de dégout mais surtout cette immense déception.

Il posa sa main sur le matelas, à côté de moi. Je la pris immédiatement dans la mienne. Un petit courant me traversa. Sa main était chaude, douce et rassurante. Mes larmes redoublèrent, et il passa un doigt dessus pour les essuyer.

\- Ne pleures pas Alice, s'il te plait.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, pleurnichai-je  
\- Je ne le suis pas. Je le suis contre moi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Jazz.

Je nichai ma tête dans son épaule et il me tapota maladroitement le dos. Je l'entourai de mes bras et restai comme ça pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité et une micro-seconde à la fois.

.

Le moment du départ arriva enfin. Je ne m'étais toujours pas vraiment réconciliée avec mes parents et mes amis. Mais ce qui comptait, c'était que Jasper et moi étions de nouveau ensemble, et heureux.

Je devais normalement être dans l'avion à côté de ma mère et Carlisle, deux rangées devant les trois garçons, à quelques rangées des trois filles, tandis que Carmen, Eleazar, Alec était de l'autre côté, près de Jane. Finalement, Jane prit ma place et je pris la sienne. Le destin voulu que la place que Bella eut la chance de trouver fut juste à côté de la mienne. Je ne la détestais plus, mais je ne l'appréciais pas non plus. C'était une étrangère dans mon petit monde, je ne la connaissais pas suffisamment. Je mis mes écouteurs et me lassai emporter par la musique. L'avion décolla et je crois que je m'endormis en regardant par le hublot, parce quand je rouvris les yeux, nous étions perdus au-dessus de l'océan. Ma voisine posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua légèrement. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler donc je fis comme si je n'avais rien senti. Mais elle retira un de mes écouteurs et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Alors Alice, on m'ignore ? Si c'est comme ça je retourne à ma place.

Je sursautai de surprise. Cette voix était trop grave pour appartenir à Bella. Je me tournai et tombai sur des yeux d'un bleu métallique magnifique, une peau pâle, un nez droit et des lèvres horriblement attirantes.

\- Jasper !

Je me pendis à son cou, trop contente de le voir. Comme si nous avions été séparés des semaines alors que cela devait faire quelques heures tout au plus. Il sourit contre mes lèvres, me fit un dernier baiser rapide et se rassis sur son siège.

\- Bell's est allée s'asseoir avec les autres pour me laisser à côté de toi.  
\- Il faudra que je la remercie. Un jour.

Je pris la main de Jasper et posai ma tête sur son épaule, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ces vacances. Ca avait été une véritable catastrophe. Je m'étais brouillée avec toute ma famille, et mes trois meilleures amies. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais rencontré Jasper. Enfin découvert plutôt. Et ce que j'avais découvert était absolument merveilleux.

* * *

**(1)** **(2)** Si, si, c'est tout à fait possible d'être stupide à ce point. Je l'ai déjà fait, et on se sent pas fier ! Et pour celles qui me connaissent ne serait-ce qu'un MINIMUM (comme avoir lu les entêtes de **L'inconnu de la ligne A **par exemple :p) ne devraient pas en être étonnées :')

Poooow, pile poil 15000 mots ! Si ça c'est pas la classe. De quoi ? Non ? Je suis stupide de me réjouir pour ça ? Il faut profiter des petits plaisirs que la vie nous offre !  
Merci d'avoir lu, bisou, et oubliez pas ma review :3

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Kapla** : Haha, c'est le problème qui se pose à moi à chaque fois que je lis un Concours d'OS et qu'ilf aut voter. Il y en a toujours plein que j'adore ! Merci merci ! ^^

**Runita :** Ouais, chouette ! Merci :D

**Naya :** T'es sûre que c'est pas juste pour le couple hein ? :p Bon, tant mieux :p Merci beaucoup :)

**Pyramid :** Bon si j'ai bien compris, j'ai reçu des votes uniquement à cause du couple choisi xD Et mais… Pour une fois que c'est le couple Jasper/Alice qui fait pencher la balance :D J'ai l'impression que d'habitude ça porte plutôt préjudice ! Merci ;)

**noemaie :** Merci merci merciiii ! J'adore qu'on me dise bravo :D Ahem…


End file.
